New Akatsuki member
by Sirility
Summary: Hay this is my first fanfic so be nice or I will kill you :p anyway please reiview and il add another chaptor
1. Chapter 1

Normal world

Sinead was sitting by her desk working on a sketch of a dragon with her earphones in and music blearing. Music always helped her to focus on things it helped calm her active mind. Truth be told she was far from an ordinary girl she learnt how to handle and use weapons from just reading about it or watching from her favorite anime Naruto as well as from horrors and action movies.

She was about to put the final touch to her sketch when she suddenly lost consciousness.

Naruto world

She woke up to see a person hanging over her, her reflexes kicked in and she knead the guy in his balls. When he fell down to the ground she saw it was Sasori, thee fucking sexy Sasori of the red sand."Oh fuck! I'm so sorry I just kind of thought you were some perverted freak and acted on instincts." said Sinead. He replied "For a girl you have one powerful kick. ","Um thank you I guess. Hay could you please tell me where I am right now?" he looked up and said ,"Your in the hidden rain village in the Akatsuki base." he said in a monotone voice and a bored blank look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hay I would just like to say thank you to Teshiki for reviewing and also thank you for the positive comment now for the next chapter and also please review again

"Oh shit this can't be happening! Sasori I need you to take me to Pain, I need to Speke with him now!" she said to him "First of all how the fuck do you know my name and Pains?" asked Sasori and she reapplied to him "That's a long story but I know all of your names including the ones outside of this base, now take me to Pain or I will incompasitate you and go looking for him myself!" she looked down and saw what she was wearing for the first time "Holy fucking Ra this looks so fucking badass!" Sasori gave her a look like she would just jump up and slit his throat at any given moment 'she's beautiful but sounds really dangerous.'

Sasori finally ended up taking her to Pain after being threatened a couple of times. When they got to Pain's office he knocked and heard him say that they my enter, they walked in and he looked up at them and then asked, "Sasori who is this?" Sasori was about to answer him when Sinead interrupted him "Um yea Pain I'm Sinead and yes I know who you are but otherwise the reason I am her is... I don't know, you see I'm from an alternet reality and in that reality you guys or in a show that I love to watch and a few minutes ago I was busy sketching in my room when I passed out and then I woke up here with Sasori here hanging over me and to prove what I know Sasori here is a puppet he come from the hidden sand village he believes art is eternal witch I agree to his partner is Deidara a blond guy that loves blowing shit up and then there's you, you are Nagato and Kanon was there when you died oh and I love your piercings." She said. Pain looked at her and then at Sasori "I think she my be of use to us.","Yes she would she's more powerful then she looks I know from first hand she kicked me and even I could feel it and I think you would be proud." when he said this Sinead replayed "Awe thank you so much but it is true I have vast fighting skills including medical skills." pain nodded and said "Okay then you will be roomed and partnered with Sasori and Deidara since you are an artist as well." this caught Sasoris attention and he thought 'wow this girl knows how to fight and is an artist.' and with that they left to there room


	3. Chapter 3

kay third chappy done and I would like to thank my editor who is supper awesome for helping me

Please review

While they were going to their room, Sasori had to ask her something: "Sinead, what do you think true art is?" Upon hearing that, she chuckled, and said "I was wondering when you would ask that." "You see, my view on art is the same as yours; Art should last for all of eternity so that it may be admired by all." "However, sometimes, it's good to see something fleeting, like fireworks for example." "Personally, there's only one thing I would like to see: the human body all blown up, blood and gore EVERYWHERE; That delicious smell of burnt flesh filling the air..." Sasori glanced at her face; her eyes where glazed over and she had a huge creepy smile."She's PERFECT..", he thought to himself. She had it all, beauty, artistic skills, and she was BLOOD-THIRSYY. The icing on the cake was her chakra levels he was sensing, WAS OFF THE CHARTS!

They eventually came to their room, and Sasori quickly opened the door for her. Upon entering, they saw Deidara sitting on his bed, molding a piece of clay into a bird. When he looked up, he saw his Dana and some unfamiliar girl standing next to him, with the most alluring eyes he had ever seen. "Hey Sasori, who's the hotty, yeah? " Sasori was about to call him a idiot, when Sinead started to walk toward the blond bummer, and said, "Aww, thank you Die. I'm flattered!" When she was close enough, she grabbed his hand, twisted it, and stuck a knife into the mouth of the hand and said darkly: "But don't take me so lightly. Try ANYTHING, and I will cut these neat little hands off and feed them to the fishes. Are we clear?" Deidara nodded his head. She stepped back and said in a cheerful voice, " Oh yeah, I'm Sinead, and I'm your new partner! Isn't this going to be fun?!" She turned around and walked in the direction of the bathroom muttering something about cleaning up. Deidara glanced up at Sasori and said"Er.. she's pretty scary and bipolar huh?" Sasori nodded and said, "I want her, she's perfect." Deidara looked at him with a worried expression and said, "Be careful, she might actually kill you hmm?" Sasori replied, "I know, that's why I want her. She's powerful and blood thirsty." Deidara just shook his head and said "Fine, just be careful"


End file.
